


Ciò che il destino desidera

by sushi_precotto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_precotto/pseuds/sushi_precotto
Summary: Neji Hyuuga si risvegliò in un letto e in una posizione che nulla aveva di suo sei giorni dopo essere entrato in coma.[Neji Hyuuga/Rock Lee per chi lo vuol vedere.]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee
Kudos: 1





	Ciò che il destino desidera

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fanfiction dopo un periodo passato in ospedale.

Neji Hyuuga si risvegliò in un letto e in una posizione che nulla aveva di suo sei giorni dopo essere entrato in coma.  
Il cuscino gli arrivava fin sotto le spalle, rendendo il suo appoggio scomodo. Il lenzuolo non sapeva di nulla, ma l’ambiente attorno a lui – l’attacco della flebo sulla sua mano sinistra, in particolare – puzzava di sporco e di disinfettante. Lui stesso probabilmente puzzava così. Si sentiva la pelle oleosa, eppure c’erano dei punti in cui era abbastanza pulito. Sembrava che qualcuno gli avesse ripetutamente dato una crema pesante – magari contro il viola dei lividi – e successivamente lo avesse lavato con delle salviette rinfrescanti, per poi ripetere il primo e l’ultimo passaggio molte altre volte. Si trattava di un gesto amorevole, gratuito. Non dovevano essere state le infermiere.  
Neji provò a tirarsi su a sedere. Constatò con fastidio e un po’ d’orrore il modo in cui, quando si muoveva, gli faceva male quel grande tubo di plastica che gli avevano infilato nel dorso della mano per collegare la flebo.  
Riuscì appena a tirarsi su, e se ne stette immobile così, spaesato.  
Era… vivo? Aveva impiegato un minuto per collegare la sua attuale situazione – una serie di fittissime bende su tutto il suo tronco che gl’impedivano anche solo di tirarsi su a sedere propriamente, la flebo, l’inesistente forza che sentiva provenire dai suoi arti e dalla sua mente – con la battaglia sostenuta con il ‘ragno’ del suono.  
Era riuscito a ucciderlo e a impedire di raggiungere i suoi compagni, ma pensava di essere morto nel tentativo; non riusciva a immaginare di essere riuscito a sopravvivere.  
Ebbene, il destino aveva deciso di risparmiarlo…  
  
  
«Neji…»  
Neji Hyuuga si girò. Alla porta c’era Rock Lee, con un mazzo di papaveri in una mano e l’altra appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Intorno alla sua gamba sinistra erano fissati due pezzi di legno legati stretti con due brandelli di stoffa. Il suo sguardo era spaesato, quasi allucinato.  
«Neji!»  
Rock Lee corse come poté verso il suo compagno di squadra, appoggiando frettolosamente i fiori sul letto e prendendogli le braccia.  
«Ti sei svegliato.» I profondi occhi neri di Lee scrutarono i suoi, correndo di tanto in tanto di qua e di là, per controllare che stesse bene.  
«Sì-» Neji non se la sentì di dire di stare bene. Non sapeva ancora nemmeno in quali condizioni si trovasse. «Sono sveglio.»  
  
  
«Oh!»  
Un altro monosillabo e un versetto furono pronunciati di nuovo sulla porta, questa volta appartenenti a Tenten e al maestro Gai.  
_Cos’è, si sono messi d’accordo?_ Pensò Neji, stranito di avere tutti e tre i suoi compagni di squadra lì, nella stessa stanza.  
Tenten si precipitò al fianco di Lee, osservandolo senza dire nulla, nel vano tentativo di trattenere le lacrime. Rock Lee gli sorrise radiosamente.  
Quando Neji spostò lo sguardo verso il suo maestro, lo vide liberare un sospiro di sollievo. Per un secondo, gli sembrò più vecchio – più vecchio di quanto già non fosse, s’intende; nonostante i suoi discorsi sulla giovinezza, Gai-sensei dimostrava tutti i suoi trentadue anni, di cui venti passati a combattere –, appena più sciupato.  
Il genio degli Hyuuga volle mettersi seduto, per recuperare un briciolo della sua dignità e per essere più presente. «Lascia, ragazzo, faccio io.» Come promesso, fu il suo maestro a occuparsene, non costringendolo a stare seduto ma alzando la parte del letto della testa e creandogli un comodo appoggio.  
«Grazie.»  
E si ritrovarono tutti e quattro in silenzio, a guardare ovunque tranne che negli occhi degli altri, come una famiglia riunita dopo molto tempo attorno a un kotatsu i cui membri si ritrovano icapaci di cominciare a comunicare tra loro e finiscono per riempire la stanza di silenzi imbarazzanti.  
_Ah, ecco che diventiamo una vera famiglia_, pensò Neji. Sempre meglio della sua, comunque.  
Fino a quel momento, non gli era mai importato di rapportarsi con la sua squadra. Sfruttava Tenten e l’ammirazione che questa provava per lui perché gli tornava utile per gli allenamenti – il fatto che gli venissero tirate contro delle armi era l’ideale per individuare i punti deboli del suo Byakugan – teneva in poco conto il suo maestro e disprezzava Rock Lee per i suoi disperati tentativi di contrastare il fato – lo invidiava, nel suo inconscio, e lo faceva impazzire il fatto che pur fallendo continuamente non si arrendeva all’evidenza dei fatti.  
Ma ora, dopo la sconfitta con Naruto, sentiva davvero di poter finalmente _vedere_, e desiderava avere l’opportunità d’avere un rapporto con il suo team.  
Solo che non sapeva _come._  
Per esprimere i suoi nuovi intenti ai suoi compagni della Foglia erano bastate le azioni, durante la missione (fallita) di salvare Sasuke. Poteva sfruttare le sue capacità in favore dei suoi amici. Era stato chiamato Genio – _loro_ l’avevano chiamato Genio –, ed era disposto a dare la vita per non deluderli.  
Dopo lo scontro con Naruto per lo meno era riuscito a parlare a Lee, e a sorridergli dandogli ad intendere che da quel momento in poi l’avrebbe riconosciuto come suo rivale. [1]  
Ma… ora, con tutta la squadra intorno a lui, non sapeva come comportarsi.  
Oddio, non voleva neppure pensare a che approccio avrebbe usato per riavvicinare sua cugina Hinata.  
Una mano si poggiò all’altezza della punta delle sue dita, facendolo quasi sobbalzare. Era Lee, che gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo di conforto.  
«Cos’è, basta una chiacchierata e un camice da ospedale per far dimenticare tutta la rabbia passata?» Non si rese conto nemmeno d’averlo detto ad alta voce. Per un attimo ci furono solo loro due.  
«Be’, almeno tu non hai tentato di uccidermi due volte come Gaara.» Lee tentava di nascondere un sorriso ampio con scarsi risultati.  
Davvero? Davvero Rock Lee era felice di vederlo vivo?  
Neji pensò che avrebbe potuto essere solo, in quella stanza di ospedale. Che come tante volte nella sua vita nessuno si sarebbe curato di lui né gli avrebbe fatto visita. A nessuno sarebbe importato del fatto che fosse sfuggito a un coma, e lui avrebbe scacciato con fastidio coloro che avrebbero tentato di avvicinarglisi.  
Spostò lo sguardo dai pozzi neri di Lee per incontrare gli occhi più chiari di Tenten. Vi lesse preoccupazione, gioia, e anche rabbia, ma sotto quello strato di lacrime ed emozioni vi era l’ancora di un affetto incondizionato.  
Ispirò. Espirò. Ce la poteva fare. Per Tenten. Sì. Ispirò. «Mi… dispiace, Tenten.»  
Le palpebre le divennero più ampie dalla sorpresa, poi la ninja alzò un pugno e lo abbassò sulla sua testa senza nessuna esitazione o pietà.  
«_Auch!_»  
Neji non riuscì a controllare un’occhiata sgomenta che lanciò nella direzione della sua compagna. Di solito riservava quel tipo di trattamento a Lee!  
«Non provare più a farti ammazzare!»  
Gai osservava i suoi pupilli, con un sorriso soddisfatto in volto.  
_Eccoli, i suoi studenti._  
  
  
Neji aveva abbandonato le sue certezze, il fato legato alla maledizione della sua casata, il suo orgoglio… E ora cosa gli rimaneva? Un pugno di persone che le sue abilità innate avrebbero potuto aiutare. Un pugno di persone che lui avrebbe potuto proteggere, a cui avrebbe potuto voler bene. Dopotutto, voleva loro bene già da tempo.  
Riprendere in mano la sua vita.  
Forse era questo il suo destino. E forse era questo quello che il destino – no, _lui stesso_ – desiderava.  
  
  
  
  


*  


  
Rock Lee se ne stava fermo davanti all’ingresso di _quella_ stanza d’ospedale. Quattro anni prima, avrebbe avuto dei papaveri tra le mani, e una stampella più sciupata, dettata da mesi di utilizzo.  
«Signor Lee. Pensavo se ne fosse già andato; è stato dimesso.»  
Un infermiere gli si era avvicinato, e lui fece di tutto per abbozzare un sorriso. «Non si preoccupi, me ne stavo giusto andando.»  
«C’è qualcuno che l’accompagna a casa?»  
«Sì.»  
L’infermiere annuì, in segno di approvazione. «Molto bene, allora. Si riguardi.»  
Rock Lee si concesse di rimanere sulla soglia della camera ancora per qualche minuto.  
Se si concentrava poteva vederlo, il suo compagno: i suoi capelli liscissimi e lunghi apparire dalle lenzuola inamidate, ricoperto dal classico e schifoso odore da ospedale e tuttavia comunque _perfetto._ I suoi occhi bianco nebbia che lo osservavano dapprima duramente, e poi con affetto.  
Quattro anni, ed eccolo di nuovo lì davanti a quella stanza. _Questa volta i buchi nel suo tronco non potevano essere guariti all’ultimo momento. Questa volta è morto._  
Cosa gli era rimasto di Neji? Un’emorragia e una stanza vuota.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
[1]= _Naruto_, capitolo 617, pagina 1.


End file.
